


Breathe, Detective.

by 11Adrienne058



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor!Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Religious Imagery, Slow Build, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, detective!dean, minor character death(murder)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Adrienne058/pseuds/11Adrienne058
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural Destiel AU. </p>
<p>Detective Dean Winchester is good at his job, really he is, but when a sociopathic murderer decides to target Catholic women, Deans a little out of his depth. </p>
<p>Luckily Dean happens to know a fantastic psychologist, Dr Novak, who studied sociopathic behaviour. It's just a bonus that he's sex on a stick, right? </p>
<p>Warning: Heavy religious imagery, If you get offended by religious content easily please don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe, Detective.

Detective Dean Winchester glared at the offending report. 

What a waste of life.

The case the Kansas Police Department had just closed shook the close knitted unit - badly. The serial killer had been targeting wealthy, important figures in Kansas and had mockingly murdered their family, leaving them to mourn alone. Detective Winchester with his partner, Dectective Charlie Bradbury had approximately… zero leads, the guy was good, really good, no slip ups, no DNA, no loose ends, nothing.

That was until the murderer decided to broadcast the process of killing his latest victims - a wife and two sons of a wealthy businessman - live. The entire police department was forced to watch as the serial killer slowly dismembered his victims, listening to their pleas but not being able to help them. 

That was until Charlie - brilliant as she was - managed to trace the IP address of the live broadcast and a squad was sent to collect the violent serial killer, unfortunately when the squad arrived the victims were already dead. 

So one serial killer in prison, twelve dead people and a thoroughly disturbed police department. Sometimes Dectective Winchester really hated his job. 

"Winchester! Bradbury! My office now!" Captain Ellen Harvelle yelled across the room.

Dean groaned quietly, what on earth had they done now?

Charlie and Dean shared an ominous glance as they made their way into Ellen's office. Ellen was fierce, harsh and didn't take anyone's bullshit, traits that made her an excellent Captain, but a terrible boss. Dean never liked being called into her office -despite the fact that she was an old family friend - because he was a hot head, and almost never did what he was told. 

"Captain," Dean greeted Ellen with a smile that came out like a grimace.

"Dean, Charlie, I wanted you guys to be the first to know, I'm sending all the detectives that were working the serial killer case to six sessions of trauma recovery therapy," Ellen explained.

"Six sessions of what?" Dean gaped at her.

"Cool!" Charlie said at the same time.

Ellen sighed and placed her steely gaze on the detective, "I know you don't like psychologists Dean," she explained curtly, "But we all need this. Plus it's standard procedure for a case like this - so suck it up, you have to go." 

Dean scowled.

Ellen turned to Charlie and said, "Dr Novak comes highly recommended, I will be emailing all of you a schedule," she turned to Dean threateningly, "and none of you will miss your sessions. Are we clear?" 

"Crystal." Dean muttered, glaring at a spot on Ellen's desk.

"Dismissed." 

*~* 

"Dammit Sammy," Dean complained, squishing the phone between his ear and shoulder as he searched for something to eat in his tiny fridge, "Ellen's got us seeing a fucking shrink. As if I need any god damn counselling!" 

Dean grabbed the leftover Chinese takeaway with a satisfied grunt, popped it into the microwave and busied himself with taking off his badge and removing the bullets from his gun.

Sam's voice came slightly distorted over the phone, "I dunno Dean, maybe some therapy will be good for you, you always keep your emotions bottled up and it's unhealthy." 

"Alright Samantha, " Dean grumbled, "How's school?"   
"University, " Sam corrected automatically, "and it's good, I got an A for my exam." 

Dean whooped, "My little hot shot lawyer!" He cooed.

"Fuck off Dean!" Sam complained, "I'm 22, not exactly your baby brother anymore!" 

"You'll always be my baby brother Sammy!" Dean cooed again, raising the pitch of his voice slightly to imitate an overprotective mother.

Sam huffed and hung up, leaving Dean alone with his Chinese takeaway and amused thoughts.

*~* 

"That's naaastay!" Charlie grimaced, drawing out the syllables in a way that was completely inappropriate for a detective.

Dean couldn't agree more. 

The body was lying on the pavement, limbs splayed out at awkward angles and blood splattered across a distance of two metres. Fractures covered every inch of the Jane Doe's body and the skull had split open, matting her long blonde hair with blood and oozing brain fluids. It stank like death.

Luckily for the detectives it was pretty clear what happened, the girl (identified as Margaret Smith by the ID in her pocket) had been pushed from the tenth floor of the apartment building she lived in. One look at the room had clearly told the detectives that it was a case of a robbery gone wrong - now forensics just had to dust for fingerprints and search for DNA and the case would be closed. Really quite simple for such a gruesome death.

"How was the shrink?" Dean asked Charlie casually as they were headed back to the precinct. 

This was the week the detectives were scheduled to have their first session of 'trauma therapy', Charlie had gone yesterday and Dean was scheduled to go later this afternoon. It wasn't that he was nervous - Dean Winchester doesn't get nervous - he just liked to be prepared. 

Charlie laughed, "Nervous much Winchester?" 

"No!" Dean protested quickly, "I just...was curious." 

Charlie gave him a 'I see through all your bullshit' look, "Dr Novak was fine, standard questions, nothing to probing. If anything he was a little dry and boring." 

"Cool, cool." Dean tried to act nonchalant.

Charlie snorted - signalling that his attempts at nonchalance had been in vain. Dean rolled his eyes and cranked up radio, wrinkling his nose in distaste as the overly happy pop song filled the car. 

Just over the whining singer's voice Dean could make out Charlie saying, "You can't hide your demons away forever Dean!" 

Dean pretended he couldn't hear her. 

*~* 

"Forensics have sent back the results of the fingerprints!" Detective Crowley yelled out, "Suspect is one Adam Burn, got an address." 

"We're on it!" Dean yelled, springing up from his seat and grabbing his leather jacket enthusiastically.

"No," Charlie corrected him, "Lucas and I will pick the subject up, you have a date with a psychologist." 

Dean groaned dramatically and stalked off towards the car, a couple of the detectives laughing at his antics. 

Not nervous, Dean reminded himself as he parked his beloved Impala outside the professional looking offices. Not nervous just...frustrated. 

Dean walked into the office and found himself facing a desk with a gorgeous red head typing on a computer behind it.

"Hello sweetheart, " Dean gave her his best flirty smile, "Dean Winchester to see Dr Novak." 

"Yes, please take a seat Mr Winchester, " The red head gave him a warm smile, "Dr Novak will be with you shortly."

Dean obliged and took a look around the clean office space. Leather couches ( like the one he was sitting on) framed the room, a coffee table with a couple magazines on it centered the room and there was one random plant by the windows. It was impersonal, Dean hated it. 

"Mr Winchester?" A gravelly voice called from behind him and holy mother that was a voice made of sex. People weren't actually supposed to have voices like that outside of porn. 

"Yes!" Dean stood up quickly, trying to banish the inappropriate thoughts about this guy's voice. 

Dean followed a tan trench coat through a door, closing it behind him and taking a seat on the couch facing a mahogany desk. Dr Novak was busy looking through something in a filing cabinet behind the desk, so Dean only had a view his dark hair, tan trench coat and long, lean legs.

"So Mr Winchester," said Dr Novak, "What can I do for you today?" He sat down behind his desk, pen poised over paper, and looked up at Dean expectantly. 

God he was gorgeous. All blue eyes, sex hair and 5 O'clock shadow. And that goddamn voice! 

"Uh, " Dean muttered, taking in the doctors full, chapped lips and high cheekbones, "I'm required to be here." 

"And yet you don't want to, " The doctor observed, tilting his head to the side and pursing his lips adorably, "Why is that?" 

Dean grimaced, "Feel like this is a waste of my time I guess." 

Blue eyes smirked ever so slightly, "And you don't like psychologists." It was a statement, not a question.

"Not particularly," Dean admitted. 

"Well you'll be relieved to know I have no interest in discovering the details of your sordid love life, my job is just to determine whether you are stable enough to be an effective detective." Dr Novak said dryly.

Dean didn't know whether to laugh, stare of feel offended. He settled for chuckling weakly and saying, "Thank god! I was was worried you wanted me to confess my adulterous sins." 

Dr Novak grinned at him, eyes crinkling at the corners, and immediately Dean felt slightly more at ease.

"Tell me Mr Winchester, " Dr Novak folded his hands and fixed him with a piercing stare, "Are you ever disturbed by your work?" 

"Please call me Dean, and I've seen so many dead bodies I've lost count Doctor," Dean replied with a sarcastic smile, "I think you would have a few screws loose to not be disturbed by my line of work."   
Dr Novak nodded and scribbled something on a piece of paper, he then preceeded to shoot random questions at Dean about his work, Charlie and his boss, Ellen. Dean answered these easily, and found his hesitations about Dr Novak slowly slip away.

That was until the good doctor asked, "How's your family life Dean?" 

On reflex Dean stiffened slightly, and replied, "Fine," with a tone that indicated the conversation was over

To his credit, Doctor Novak didn't even raise his eyebrows, simply moved on to ask him about the inner politics of the police department. 

Overall, Dean reflected as he was walking out of the office building, it wasn't terrible, Dr Novak didn't even attempt to pry into his life and it felt more like having a conversation then anything else. Except that he's a shrink, a shrink with a voice made from gravel rolled in sex, but nevertheless Dean ought to be careful. 

Then luckily Charlie called to distract him from his thoughts to tell him that they had apprehended the suspect - who had confessed and was safely in jail (yay!) and that drinks at the Roadhouse tonight were mandatory. 

Dean hung up with a grin and slowly made his way to the roadhouse, listening to the soft lull of Roxette playing on the radio.

*~* 

"Oh!" Charlie exclaimed - well into her fifth beer - "I nearly forgot! How was your uh, " She screwed up her face in concentration, "You know...The thing with the doctor." 

Dean frowned...what on earth was Charlie talking about? Oh, right, Doctor Sexy Voice. 

"Oh yes!" Dean turned to Charlie with an accusatory look, "Didn't you think to tell me the man was literal walking, talking sex?" 

Charlie elegantly snorted out some of her beer, "Literal walking, talking what?" 

"Sex! Come on Charlie the guy is hot as fuck! And you didn't warn me! I had to practically stop myself from drooling everytime he fucking spoke!" 

Charlie laughed harder, "Sorry Dean, forgive me for not noticing how hot Dr Novak was, did you forget that I'm lesbian?" 

"Sexual preferences don't matter with someone as hot as him, " Dean muttered, scowling into his beer. 

Charlie just howled with laughter and ordered some shots.

*~*

"How was your day Dean?" Dr Novak asked him with a friendly smile. 

"Boring," Dean groaned comically, "Not a single dead body in sight!" 

Dr Novak chuckled and scribbled something on his paper.

"Hey!" Dean said loudly, gesturing towards the pad Dr Novak was writing on, "What on earth can you deduce from me telling you about my boring day?"

Dr Novak cleared his throat and read, "Patient uses humour as a method of deflecting real emotions." 

Dean gaped at the doctor. Well fuck. 

"Aren't you supposed to keep those to yourself Doc?" Dean asked, still slightly shocked. 

Dr Novak shrugged, "I see no reason to hide things from you Dean." 

"Fair enough," Dean muttered.

"What would you like to talk about today Dean?" 

"Uh," Dean contemplated thoughtfully, "Tell me something interesting about yourself?"

Dr Novak hummed to himself and raised his eyes to the ceiling as he thought, "Well," Dr Novak started slowly, "I only lost my virginity at 26." 

For the second time today Dean gaped at him in surprise, the guy was totally hot, how did he only lose his virginity at 26?!?

"Uh dude," Dean eventually muttered, "Out of all the things you could've told me...why that one?" 

Dr Novak chuckled, "I learnt from my high school days that 'tell me something interesting' is synonymous with 'tell me something sexual'." 

Dean laughed, "Touche I guess!" 

The two of them bantered back and forth like this, Dean slowly begun to understand Dr Novak's sense of humour and found his dry, witty comments unbelievably amusing. 

Before Dean knew it the session was nearly over. 

"Doc," Dean questioned, "Aren't you supposed to analyse me and shit like that?" 

"Are you trying to suggest I'm not doing my job properly Dean?" Dr Novak teased, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head to the side adorably. 

Dean raised his hands up in defense, "Just interested in your methods Doc, that's all!" 

Dr Novak laughed.

*~* 

Dean grimaced as he took in the mutilated female body. 

"Someone was in a bad mood when they did a number of this vic," Charlie observed unhelpfully.

"Not a bad mood!" The medical examiner Chuck exclaimed excitedly, "Each cut was strategically placed along the surface veins and arteries all over the body, starting with the smallest vein," Chuck indicated to a small cut along the foot, "To the biggest one," Chuck waved excitedly, "The victim bled to death!" 

Charlie and Dean exchanged dubious looks.

Chuck scurried around to the head of the victim and lifted their hands gently, "Look, " He indicated excitedly, "Bruises! We can tell the victim was restrained with some kind of rope! And I bet.." Chuck dropped the wrists and dived for the head of the victim, "If we look in the mouth we'll find fibres from some sort of gag or...oh." 

Chuck suddenly frowned, concentrating, "Pass me some tweezers," He ordered.

A gangly boy on the forensics team obliged quickly and Chuck proceeded to stick the tweezers down the girls throat gently. 

"What is it?" Dean asked urgently, "What did you find?" 

Chuck grimly pulled out what looked like some paper, opened it and stated, "Looks like our murderer has left us a little message." 

Fuck.

*~* 

"You don't understand Doc!" Dean complained to Doctor Novak a couple hours later, "The body was mutilated as fuck! Cuts everywhere! Forensics said she bled to death over the course of two hours! And then the killer left this stupid little note with these funny letters and numbers on it, I mean who the fuck does something like that?! How fucking messed up do you have to be to openly flaunt your murder like that?" Dean was breathing heavily as he finished, staring at a straight faced Doctor. 

"Sounds like all the signs of a sociopath, " Dr Novak commented frowning slightly.

Dean frowned, "I've never worked on a sociopath case before, I wouldn't know the signs." 

Dr Novak signed, crossed the legs and said, "Sociopaths crave attention, and tend to go to drastic measures to get it. They don't feel many emotions, a lot of them don't feel guilt, remorse or sense of what's right and wrong. They're manipulative people who will lie through their teeth to get what they want. They don't care if they hurt other people and will do anything to be in the spotlight." 

"So you think this guy is a sociopath?" Dean asked, "and if so how do we catch the bastard?" 

"Sounds like it," Dr Novak replied, leaning forward excitedly, "Sociopaths tend to be meticulous, perfectionists, and they WANT to be caught, but they won't make it easy for you. You have to search for mistakes, wait for them to be careless, try not to play their game. Don't ignore the sign they gave you but understand they're leading you on a long winded goose chase." 

Dean nodded thoughtfully, "I wonder if I can get Captain to allow me to share the message with you, you'll probably be able to provide some insight forensics can't." 

Dr Novak pulled a sheet of paper off his pad and scribbled something onto it, "Here you go, call me if you need anymore help." 

"Thanks Doc," Dean folded the paper and tucked it into his wallet.

"My pleasure, " Dr Novak sat back in his chair and folded his legs comfortably, "Now, how would you say your frustration from your job affects your personal life?" 

*~*

"Another note," Chuck said, pulling the paper out of the victims mouth. 

The victim, another blonde female, and been crucified. Yes, crucified. On a cross. Hanging from the biggest tree in the local park. Blood everywhere. Not a single witness - although plenty of freaked out locals. 

"Ellen," Dean turned and pleaded with her, "Come on, forensics haven't got anywhere with this case!" 

"Not a chance Dean Winchester." Ellen replied, not taking her eyes off the body. 

"What?" Charlie questioned glancing between the two of them.

Dean turned out appealed to her, "Dr Novak studied sociopathic behaviour, I think he'll be able to give us insight into the case but Captain won't let me share the details of the case with him." 

Charlie frowned, "Maybe she's right Dean, I mean this guy is crazy, it would be putting him at risk." 

Dean scowled, "We need to solve this case! The killer won't know if I bring some info with me to my session tomorrow, and we're running out of options, this is the third body in a week!" 

"No outside civilians Dean - That's final!" Ellen said firmly.

*~* 

"No outside civilians Dean - that's final!" Dean mimicked Ellen's statement in a derogatory, high pitched voice. 

Dean was attending his fourth session of therapy, a day after the third body was found.

Dr Novak chucked, looking comfortable in his plush leather chair, "Tell her I'm not that delicate." 

"I did!" Dean exclaimed, "She doesn't believe me! And there's been two more bodies since our last session!" 

Dr Novak frowned, "Two more?" 

"Yeah, both bodies mutilated, the second one was torn at like a wild animal and the third was crucified - fucking crucified!" 

"Crucified?" Dr Novak raised his eyebrows, "Were there any other religious symbols at the crime scene?" 

"I don't know man!" Dean said, "I'm not religious and even if I was I'm not allowed to share details with you." 

"Sociopathic behaviour has been connected to religion multiple times before, If there is a religious connection that could really make a huge difference in the case." Dr Novak explained.

Dean threw his hands up in frustration, "How do you know this stuff dude?" 

"I have a degree in religious studies," Dr Novak grinned. 

"Of course you do!" Dean rolled his eyes and grinned at Dr Novak, "You'd be brilliant on this case, why can't Ellen see that?" 

*~*

"What do you mean I've changed my mind?" Dean demanded from Sam, outraged. 

Sam's laugh came over the phone slightly distorted, "You like Dr Novak! You have given him any trouble and you haven't shut up about him!"

"Your full of shit, you know that Sammy?" Dean said swivelling his desk chair and putting his feet up on his desk. 

More laughing.

"In all seriousness," Sam asked, "Have you found this beneficial?" 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Sammy we don't talk about my issues, I don't want to!" 

"Deeean!" Sammy complained, "It's unhealthy to bottle up! Please talk to him! What harm can it do?"

Dean could see Charlie return to her desk from the corner of eye, "I gotta go Sam, call you later!" 

"Bye Dean, but please talk to Dr -" 

Dean hung up and turned to Charlie, "Hey, did forensics get back to you on that third note?" 

"Uh," Charlie turned to him, face pale, "No they didn't, sorry." 

"What's wrong Charlie?" Dean asked, worried.

"I'm taking a couple weeks off work," She replied, avoiding his gaze, "My friend uh, committed suicide, and I'm going up to Brooklyn for the funeral and stuff." 

"Jesus," Dean gaped, "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, " Charlie said, giving him a watery smile as she packed up the essentials on her desk, "Just came as a shock that's all," She swung her handbag onto her shoulder and faced Dean, "Listen Winchester, catch this bastard okay?" 

"Promise," Dean replied. 

Dean watched Charlie walk towards the entrance of the police station, "Look after yourself!" He called after her. 

She waved her hand at him. 

*~* 

"Call him," Ellen said. 

Dean didn't register her words at first, he was still gazing at the body in front of him. The gorgeous blonde woman had long silky hair, ruby red lips, wide blue eyes and porcelain skin. This all sat over hollowed cheekbones, sunken eyes and cracked lips - the body had been drained of blood, a single (bloodless) symbol carved into her chest. 

Call him? Call who? 

Oh. Right. 

Dean fumbled for his wallet, drawing out the scrap of paper Dr Novak gave him over two weeks ago. 

Dean dialed the numbers rapidly, clutching the phone to his ear slightly to hard. 

"Novak," The familiar gravelly voice echoed in Dean's ear.

"Hey Doc," Dean said grimly, "This is Dean Winchester - we've just found another body, Ellen's given in, please come down to the station when you have a moment." 

"I'll be there in twenty minutes Dean," Dr Novak replied and hung up. 

*~*

"Come on!" Dean practically shouted at the forensic team, "You've got to have something!" 

"We're trying Dean," Chuck rushed to reassure him, "This guy's good." 

"That's an Ichthys," a deep, gravelly voice behind Dean claimed calmly, "It's a religious symbol, translated it means 'Jesus Fish', however it was a fertility symbol in other ancient civilizations such as the Egyptians and the Incas." 

"Castiel will be assisting us on the case, " Detective Crowley informed the team of forensics, "He's a highly respected Doctor in psychology and has a degree in Religious Studies, Criminology and History. Make sure he gets all the information he needs." 

Dean turned to find Dr Novak gazing at him. 

Without taking his eyes off Dean Dr Novak said calmly, "I'd like to look at the case files and bodies if possible please." 

The forensic team scurried around gathering together the information Dr Novak had asked for.

Dean walked towards Dr Novak, "Castiel?" He questioned arching an eyebrow at Dr Novak. 

Dr Novak grinned, "My parents were religious, it's the name of the Angel of Thursday." 

"And Crowley knows this how?" Dean asked, totally not jealous. 

"Crowley prefers to call me by my first name during his sessions," Dr Castiel Novak said shrugging, "You never asked." 

Dean hummed, "Well thanks for stopping by Doc, at this point we need all the help we can get." 

"It's my pleasure," Castiel replied, accepting the case notes from Chuck. 

"The bodies need to be fetched from the morgue, " Chuck explained, "They should be here in an hour." 

"Thank you very much," Castiel replied and turning to Dean he asked, "May I sit by your desk and look through these?" 

Dean put one hand on Dr Novak's back and held out his arm in a 'follow me' gesture, leading Castiel out of the forensics lab and towards his desk. 

"I'm sorry to hear about Charlie, " Castiel commented as he saw the empty desk next to Dean's.

"Yeah it fucking sucks when someone is so unhappy they'd rather take their own life then sort out their problems." 

Castiel hummed in agreement, staring curiously at Dean. 

Dean offered Castiel his chair and grabbed Charlie's so he could sit next to the Doctor. Together they spread out the case files and slowly went through them, Dr Novak kept commenting on religious symbols and metaphors found on the victims bodies. A small cross on each (with the exception of the body who was crucified), other small symbols as well as….

"All these victims where Catholic," Castiel announced.

Dean frowned, "How can you possibly know that?" 

At this point the bodies had arrived in the forensics lab and Castiel and Dean had gone down to observe them. 

"Look at the marks on their knees, that kind of pattern comes from kneeling which means all four of the victims were either cleaning ladies, heavily involved in sexual activities or religious. I think we can rule out sexual activity seeing as two of them were happily unmarried (which we know from interviewing their husbands) and all four of them were carrying objects and wearing clothes far above the paygrade of a cleaning lady - which leaves religious. Obviously these ladies spent a lot of time kneeling in pray, now I'm guessing Catholic because firstly I think the killer would've picked Catholics considering the religious imagery in the bodies and secondly because one of the women had a flyer for a Catholic church in her wallet, which may be a coincidence but the killer has repeated the way the women look with the blonde hair so he could be targeting women from the same church," Castiel explained gesturing excitedly.

"I don't know," Chuck said nervously, "There's too many unknowns in that scenario." 

"I'll get my car," Dean said grinning, "Looks like we've got a priest to question." 

*~*

"So….Castiel huh?" Dean commented glancing at Dr Novak from the drivers seat, "That's kinda a mouthful." 

Castiel hummed in agreement, keeping his eyes firmly on Dean's face - where they had been since the two of them got in the car - the guy likes to stare!   
"My brother Gabriel sometimes likes to call me Cassie to irritate me, " Castiel offered up. 

"Cassie huh?" Dean flashed a grin in Dr Novak's direction. 

"You are not permitted to call me that," Castiel said firmly. 

"Damn, " Dean replied chuckling, "I liked that name." 

"I'll bet you do," Dr Novak said grinning as they pulled into the church parking lot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean laughed, getting out the car and walking up the stairs towards the church entrance. 

Castiel just shrugged the threw a small grin in Dean's direction. Dean decided to let it go in favour of gaining the priests attention.

"Good afternoon Father, " Dean greeted respectfully, "I'm detective Dean Winchester from the Kansas Police Department and this is Doctor Castiel Novak, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions."   
"By all means," The priest smiled warmly, "What can I do for you two?" 

"We have some murder victims who we believe may have attended church here," Dean explained, fumbling in his briefcase to look for the photos, "If you wouldn't mind taking a look at them for me and seeing If you can identify anyone?" 

"Oh that's awful!" The priest exclaimed, taking the photos Dean gave him, "But I can't guarantee I'll be much help, I only transfered here about a month ago and unfortunately I don't know everyone as well as I should." 

The priest studied the four photos carefully before saying, "These two," He indicted the first and fourth victim, "Definitely attend mass on Sunday and the other two look familiar but I couldn't be sure," The priest said handing the photos back to Dean. 

"Thank you very much for your time father," Dean said bowing his head slightly. 

"It's a pleasure, do let me know when you've caught the killer?" He called after them. 

"Certainly," Dean replied as Dr Novak and himself walked out the Church entrance. 

Dean turned to Castiel, "Thoughts?" 

Castiel just hummed, clearly deep in thought. 

Dean rolled his eyes and made his way back to the car. Unfortunately they had only been driving for five minutes when they got the call.

"Dean Winchester," The detective answered the phone calmly.

"Dean it's Ellen. We've got another one." 

"Fuck." 

*~* 

"Blonde woman, late twenties, found an hour ago in the park, no visual cause of death and dressed in old fashioned clothing, " Chuck summarised the Dean once he'd arrived on the scene.

Dean knelt down next to the victim and examined the body. She had the usual long blonde hair and attractive features but this one was different, there was no open wounds, signs if mutilation or blood - in fact she looked like she could be asleep, well except for the fact that she was dressed in a ghastly dress. The thing had about six layers of lace and heavy fabric, she looked like some dressed up nun! 

Dean felt, rather than saw, Castiel lean over him, "That's looks to be a Victorian style dress. Odd choice if you consider the rest of the killers profile." 

Dean got up and turned to face Castiel, ready to ask him exactly why he found this murder different from the usual weirdness when Dean realised that he was literally nose to nose with said psychologist. Dean could see every fleck in Castiel's deep blue eyes, every stray hair and every little bit of moisture on his full, pouty lips.

Dean cleared his throat, "Uhhh... Personal space Cas?"

Castiel raised one eyebrow but didn't move out of Dean's personal bubble, "Cas?" He questioned.

Dean licked his lips defensively, not missing the way Castiel's eyes followed the movement, "What's wrong with 'Cas' Doc? Or are you averse to all nicknames?"

'Cas ' chuckled and finally moved out of Dean's space, "On the contrary, I quite like it."

Dean nodded and said lamely, "Well... Good!" Then finally remembering his question he added, "What's so different about this victim?"

"Well there's no blood, or visible wounds," Cas stated.

"Well done Sherlock," Dean quipped.

Cas shot him a nasty look and continued, "Well he's taken care to dress and preserve the victim, in clothes from a time where Christianity, especially Catholicism, was pretty much a given during in England ."

"England? " Dean interrupted, " We're in America Doc. "

" Your detective skills are really extraordinary Dean, " Cas replied sarcastically, and, ignoring Dean's scowl, continued, " As I was saying, this reveals to us two things, firstly that he had more admiration towards this woman then the others and that England has affected his life positively, possibly he had a happy childhood there. "

" He? " Dean questioned, noticing the use of the pronoun.

" Oh most definitely, " Cas said nodding enthusiastically, " Women have a very different attitude towards other women then the one men have towards women, you can tell by the way he creates these women into objects that he has a typical mans attitude towards women. He's being derogatory towards them. And yes," Cas put his hand up to halt Dean's protests, "I know there are exceptions and I also know many men appreciate the true value women have in society but whether we like it or not it's a natural instinct for men to treat women as inferior due to their history of being socially inferior and that's exactly what sociopaths do, they rely on their basic instincts."

Dean stared at him, gobsmacked at how truly knowledgeable Dr Novak was.

"I mean I could be wrong, " Castiel said hesitantly, misinterpreting Dean's shocked look, " Psychology is a delicate subject and there are several theories  related - "

Dean cut him off with a raised hand, " Dude, you know too much, it's unhealthy." 

Castiel chuckled and Dean turned to ask Chuck whether the forensic team had found anything else of importance - only to find Chuck staring at Cas with so much admiration if was painful. Something (that totally wasn't jealously) twisted in Dean's gut and instead of asking what forensic team Dean announced that he was going to walk around the park, to see if there was any connection with this victim with the other victim found in the park. 

About two minutes into his walk Dean heard footsteps behind him. Turning his head slightly, Dean caught sight of Cas and waited for him. They didn't talk however until the pair were on the other side of the park, where the first body was found, and couldn't see or hear the rest of the police department. 

Dean's phone vibrated, pulling it out Dean saw it was a message from Sam. 

'Aced my exam. 86% Law here I come. Hope u r having a gr8 day, phone u l8r.' 

Dean tried to subtly punch the air in happiness, but naturally Cas' sharp eyes caught the movement and he raised an eyebrow at Dean's antics. 

"My brother did well in his exam," Dean explained lamely. 

Cas made an 'ahhhing ' sound like turned towards the tree in front of them, "Was this where Caroline's body was found?" 

"Caroline?" Dean rolled his eyes, "Did you honestly bother to learn the victim's names?" 

Cas smiled at Dean softly, "Someone has to appreciate those who have passed on Dean." 

Dean swallowed at that thought, remembering the first time he had seen a dead body, first time he'd shot someone. It seems like such a long time ago. 

Cas cleared his throat and pointed at the tree, "This is a silver maple." 

Dean turned to Cas, "How the fuck do you know all this stuff?" 

Cas shrugged, "I read, and this is relevant because clearly the murderer didn't know it was a silver maple." 

"How Is that relevant?" Dean questioned.

Cas pointed at the small holes in the tree, they were oozing a sticky golden coloured liquid, "Native Americans used the sap of the silver maple to create a sticky, sugary substance which they used for types of medicine. It's like glue, but more liquefied. It would've dripped onto the victim and ruined the perfect image that the killer wished to create." 

"But everyone knows that these trees have sap, as kids my friends and I used to smear it all over the teacher's desks as teenagers," Dean said, grinning at the memory.

Cas gave him a look that reminded Dean of the same look his teachers used to give him when they caught him smearing said sap on the desks. It totally did not create inappropriate teacher fantasies.

"Exactly," Cas said, "The only people who wouldn't know about the sap are the people who didn't grow up in this area." 

"Adding to your theory that our sociopath may come from England," Dean finished nodding.

"Just a thought," Cas said staring at the place where a week ago hung a dead body.

"Yeah well," Dean said darkly, "Your thoughts are the only lead we have." 

*~* 

Dean rapped quickly on the oak door, waiting for Cas' cheerful, "Come in!" 

It never came. 

Instead a husky, "Give me a minute," came from inside.

Dean frowned, okay he was ten minutes early but he knew Dr Novak didn't have a session before his. 

The sound of glass breaking automatically kicked in Dean's cop instincts and he immediately opened the door, hand flying to his gun out of habit...only to be greeted by Castiel kneeling by his desk, shirt unbuttoned, hair even more sexed up then usual, picking up bits of a mug that had smashed on the floor.

Cas looked up, flustered, "What happened to waiting a minute Dean?" 

"Uh…sorry Doc," Dean said, unable to draw his eyes off the hard planes of Castiel's chest, "I heard glass breaking...The cop instincts kicked in." 

"Right..." Cas drawled, no longer sounding flustered. 

Dean dragged his eyes up from Cas' chest and looked at the doctor's face. Cas was slightly flushed and wearing a slight smirk on his lips, eyes dancing with humour. 

"Well, come in, close the door, take a seat," Cas waved towards the leather seat, bending his head briefly downwards to pick up the remaining pieces of glass. 

Dean blinked but did as Cas asked, then the detective watched, dumbfounded as Cas walked behind his desk, still shirtless, threw away the shards of mug, still shirtless, sat down in his chair, still shirtless, found his paper and pens, still shirtless, then stretched his torso, running his hands through his messy hair, locking his dark eyes on Dean. Still shirtless! 

Dean gulped audibly and crossed his legs in an attempt to hide the the semi he was now sporting. 

"So Dean," Cas smirked at him, "How are you feeling?" 

Dean cleared his throat and said in a husky voice, "Not bad. Frustrated. Because of the case," He added hurriedly at the end. 

Cas nodded and fixed him with a serious look, "Have there been any developments since we last spoke?" 

Since Ellen had allowed Cas to work on the case Dean had been texting the psychologist updates every once in a while and had grown fond of the dry, witty comments that Cas had sent back. 

"Nope," Dean said, emphasising the 'p' with a loud popping sound.

"I see, "Cas replied, "Not that I'm complaining, but is there any reason you came to see me instead of the P.T? "

Dean frowned, "The what?" 

"The Physical Therapist, " Cas elaborated, "Fifth session you have the option of seeing me or visiting the Physical Therapist, as I stated before it's optional, but most of them go because it's like getting a free massage." 

Dean threw his hands up in mock despair, "Why does no one tell me these things! I could be relaxing right now instead of talking about my feelings and other vagina - growing exercises!"

Cas threw him a 'I'm not impressed' look and rolled his eyes, "I trained briefly as PT, I can always give you one," Cas offered, "Granted it won't be as good as the PT's but a massage is a massage." 

Dean did the maths in his head: 1 Slightly horny Dean + 1 shirtless Castiel + massage = Bad idea. 

"Hell yes!" Dean cheered and turned so that his entire body was sprawled face down on the couch, feet and head dangling off either side of the couch. 

"Dean," Cas sounded amused, "There's no ways I can massage you from that angle unless I straddle you." 

Grinning, Dean wiggled his hips in mock invitation, wanting to bait Cas one more time before the detective moved to a more practical position. 

So it came as a slight shock to Dean when he felt Cas' strong thighs straddle his hips. 

'Ah fuck' Dean thought to himself as his semi became a full on boner in about three seconds. 

Cas' dug his fingers into the hard knots of Dean's shoulders, working at them with deft, skilled fingers. Dean couldn't help the obscene resulting moan that tumbled out his mouth. 

"So I've been thinking about the notes," Cas murmured softly, voice deep and husky, "You know, the ones the killer left us, up until now it's meant nothing to us, and forensics have put it through every decoder available?" 

"Yup," Dean gasped as Cas dug his fingers into a particularly tender spot.

"Well what if we're looking at it all wrong? What if it's not a code? What if it's something personal?" Cas asked thoughtfully. 

"What's a personal thing that has a mixture of 9 letters and numbers?" Dean questioned doubtfully.

Cas hummed thoughtfully and moved his hands down to place them on Dean's lower back, firmly pressing into the muscles there. 

"Can't be a telephone number," Dean shuddered under Cas' hands, voice low and raspy, "Could be an address but I don't think all the victims lived on a road with exactly the same number of letters," 

Cas sighed, "I don't know it was just an idea," he said as he pushed Dean's shirt up his back, revealing toned, tan skin with a splattering of freckles running up the expanse of skin. 

Dean groaned again as Cas' skilled hands pressed directly onto Dean's exposed skin. 'This in so inappropriate,' Dean thought to himself as he arched into Cas' touch. The detective imagined what it would look like from someone else's perspective - Cas with his unbuttoned shirt, straddling Dean's hips, hands moving over the detectives exposed back - and groaned for another, dirtier reason. 

"So," Dean rasped out, attempting to make conversation even though he was fairly incapable of rational thought, "When did you study to be a PT?" 

"During university," Cas said, tone unfairly innocent, "Took it as one of my first year courses but I found it terribly boring so I dropped out, Dean please pass me that bottle on the table next to you." 

"Huh?" Dean asked, lifting his head slightly even though he hadn't processed a word Dr Novak had said. 

"Never mind," Cas said lightly, "I've got it." 

Then the fucking bastard preceeded to lean over Dean, pressing his exposed chest against the detectives exposed back, skin on skin, making Dean's nerves buzz with arousal. Vaguely Dean was aware that Cas was fetching something on the table next to Dean's head but was too focused on not moaning or grinding up against Cas to register what it was. Then Cas' chest was gone and Dean didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved - however the detective didn't have much time to decide because he suddenly felt a cold liquid being poured onto his exposed back. Fuck. 

"You're unbelievably tense Dean, " Cas noticed lightly, pushing Dean's shirt up higher, "You should probably see a proper massage therapist." 

Dean groaned as Cas spread the greasy, cold liquid along the detective's back, and managed to gasp out, "You're doing a pretty good job Doc!" 

Cas hummed and pushed Dean's head back down with the order to 'Relax!' 

And despite Dean's rather painful arousal, the detective did manage to relax. Minutes passed, perhaps hours and Dean slowly melted into the couch, drifting between reality and a dreamlike state.   
Eventually Cas leant over, quietly telling Dean that time was up, and removing himself from Dean's hips.

Dean sat up blinking, knowing he looked wrecked. Cas was carefully buttoning up his shirt. 

"Thanks Doc, " Dean sat up and stretched languidly, loving the way his body felt relieved of the tension he had built up over several years. 

Cas looked up and smiled fondly at Dean, "It's a pleasure, see you soon Dean." 

It was only when Dean had got into his car that he realised Cas had spent an extra half hour with him then usual. 

*~* 

"You're where?!" Dean yelled at Sam over the phone several hours later. 

"The police station, " Sam repeated, "Calm down Dean, it's just a misunderstanding." 

"I'm coming to get you," Dean said decidedly, reaching for his jacket. 

"Don't be stupid Dean, " Sam protested, "It's a six hour drive, I'll be fine." 

"What happened?" Dean demanded, hand still curled around his keys in case. 

"Some idiot at the university wrote my social security number on his chest and then ran naked through the local shopping mall as a prank, " Sam explained, irritated, "The mall security called the police and showed them a photo and of course they ran the social security number through their database and found me." 

Dean visibly relaxed, "That's it?" 

"See I told you, nothing to worry about," Sam said soothingly, "Watch some TV and drink some beer, I'll call you when I'm back at university safely." 

"You'd better, " Dean threatened before hanging up and taking Sam's advice. 

Crap TV - check.  
Beer - check.  
Full stomach - check. 

So why was there something nagging at the back of Dean's mind? 

Dean leant back and let today wash over him, he could feel Cas' hands on him, could hear the echo of voices in his head:  
'What if it's something personal?'   
'What's a personal thing that has a mixture of 9 letters and numbers?'   
'Some idiot at the university wrote my social security number on his chest and then ran naked through the local shopping mall as a prank.' 

Dean bolted upright, wide awake. Fucking Social Security Numbers! The detective jumped up and raced towards the kitchen, grabbing the huge case file and flipping through it, looking for the notes the killer left in his victim's throat. Grabbing the first note Dean quickly translated the letters into numbers using the age old a = 1, b = 2 trick. Then the detective compared the 9 digit code to the second victim's social security number. It matched. Fuck how did they miss that?! The killer was literally leaving the identity of his next victim in the body of the current victim! 

Dean dialed Cas' number quickly, unable to believe that all of them had missed this - now obvious - clue.

It took three rings for Cas to pick up and when he did his voice was laced with sleep.

"Hey Cas, it's Dean, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Dean rushed out, fully aware he had woken Cas and not sorry at all. 

Cas mumbled something that Dean didn't quite catch so, not waiting any longer, Dean barrelled out everything he had learnt. 

Cas, now sounding more awake, said, "This changes everything...I need to see the files again, what's your address Dean? I'm coming over." 

Dean rattled off his address and Cas said he'd be there in 5 minutes.

Two minutes later Dean heard a knock at the door, and there was Cas with terrific bed hair, in sweatpants and a tight black t-shirt and it it occurred to Dean that he'd never seen the doctor out of his standard suit and trench coat - excluding that one time earlier today that Dean had definitely not been thinking about. 

"Can I see the Mary's file please," Cas pushed pass Dean without so much as a hello. 

"Good evening to you too," Dean muttered under his breath while he closed the door, then loudly he said, "All the case notes are on the kitchen table." 

Dean grabbed a chair from the opposite side of the table and dragged it to where Cas was sitting, wincing at the noise it made against the floor. 

"What's up Doc?" Dean asked leaning over to see what Cas was looking at, then laughed at his own joke.

Cas gave him a funny look. 

"Come on dude!" Dean said exasperated, "Looney Tunes?!" 

Cas frowned, tilting his head adorably in confusion.

"Didn't you have a childhood Cas?" Dean questioned.   
Cas frowned, "I spent my childhood going through different orphanages while my brothers tried to get custody of me." 

Dean gaped at Cas, "Shit man, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" 

Cas shrugged, "Happened a long time ago," Cas turned back to the files and studied them. 

Still slightly in shock, but remembering his original question, Dean leant over to see what Cas was peering at.

"Look, " Cas turned towards Dean, "The third victim was reported missing two days after the second victim's body was found and look, the fifth victim time of death was estimated to be two days after the third body was discovered."

"He's giving us two days to prevent him from killing the next victim," Dean gasped, realising what Cas had discovered, "This is a complete game to him!"

"Typical sociopathic behaviour," Cas muttered to himself, "Ugh! Why didn't I see it before!" 

"Cas, " Dean muttered thickly, panic constricting his throat, "The last murder was yesterday afternoon...We only have a day to save this girls life."   
Cas stared at Dean, face expressionless, "Well, we'd better move fast then." 

*~*

"Dean, this had better be important," Ellen said through gritted teeth. 

Cas and Dean had burst through the precinct door, interrupting Ellen's morning pep talk and waving about some papers enthusiastically.

"It is important - I promise," Dean said earnestly, before completely taking over Ellen's talk.

Dean explained how he and Cas had linked the numbers and letters found in each victims throat with the social security number of the next victim and how the sociopath was giving them two days to make sure the next victim was safe - how it was a a game. 

"Meet Francesca Murray," Dean said slapping a photo onto the whiteboard behind him, "She's our next victim - and because we found the last body at three in the afternoon the day before last, I reckon we've got about six hours to find her and keep her safe." 

There was a huge flurry of activity, detectives and cops alike all running in different directions.

"Wait!" Dean and Cas managed to yell out above the noise, halting everyone's movements. 

Dean gestured to Cas to take over, which he did, "The problem," Cas explained, "Is that if we just march up to her and put her in a safehouse the sociopath will know we've discovered his game and change it - and then we'll have to start over. Unfortunately we have to catch him in the act." 

"Okay," Ellen said slowly, "So what's the plan?" 

"Well, " Dean slapped another photo onto the whiteboard, "Most of the victims go to this church, we suspect that's where our sociopath finds his victims and conveniently there's mass this afternoon at two. So this morning Cas and I will go set up cameras in the church, and at the same time I want at least two people outside Francesca's house constantly - find her and stay with her. Then later two of us will attend mass and with the help of the cameras we set up earlier, hopefully catch this son of a bitch." 

"Alright," Ellen said after a heartbeat of silence? "You heard the detective, find Francesca!" 

This time the flurry if rushed activity was most welcome. 

*~*

"No Cas," Dean said through gritted teeth, "For the last time, it's too dangerous!" 

"Then put me in a bulletproof vest!" Cas complained as they walked through one of the corridors behind the church, "I've got this far into this case and I am not going to be left behind!" 

"The guys a sociopath!" Dean hissed. 

"Exactly!" Cas fired back, "You need my help recognising the signs!" 

Dean groaned quietly, "Cas I'm not - mmmmf!" 

Dean was cut off by Cas' hand over his mouth, and Cas' other hand tugging frantically on Dean's jacket. Cas' hauled Dean into a corner behind a pillar, so that they were completely hidden from the main corridor. Dean was still trying to process what had happened, a task made more difficult by the fact that Cas' body was pressed firmly against Dean's, as if Cas was trying make their combined mass as small as possible. 

"Cas?" Dean mumbled quietly underneath Cas' hand. 

Cas shook his head, lifted his hand off Dean's mouth and put one finger to his lips in the universal 'keep quiet' sign. Them Cas used both hands to pull Dean's hips even closer, forcing Dean to slot his legs in between Cas' and Dean's head to rest just above Cas' shoulder. 

'Naked grandma. Dead babies. Ellen and Bobby doing the nasty,' Dean chanted in his head, willing his arousal not to show itself.

"I heard footsteps," Cas' unbelievably sexy voice was low in Dean's ear, "I don't want us to be seen on the off chance that the sociopath decided to come early." 

Fuck. What had Cas said? Dean couldn't concentrate, not with Cas' scent strong in his nose, not with Cas' hips pressing insistently against Dean's rapidly growing arousal, not with that voice low in the detective's ear, rough and sexy. 

Dean shifted awkwardly, knowing that there was no way Cas hadn't noticed his very obvious arousal. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do. Cas' hands tightened on Dean's hips, keeping the detective firmly in place. That's when Dean realised he wasn't the only one affected by their close proximity. 

"Dean," Cas whimpered, need apparent in his voice.

Dean groaned quietly and buried his face into Cas' neck, pressing his lips into the skin just below the doctor's ear. Dean could hear the footsteps now, a soft padding coming closer and closer. 

Cas chuckled low in Dean's ear as the footsteps passed right next to them, "It's the priest," He explained. 

The pair waited a couple more minutes in tense silence until the footsteps faded. Sighing, Dean attempted to untangle himself from Cas, who too Dean's surprise only gripped Dean's hips tighter, pulling him closer, refusing to let Dean go. 

Dean only just managed to swallow his moan. The detective watched as Can closed his eyes and breathed out harshly before releasing Dean's hips. Dean took one step back and the pair stared intensely at each other. There was this sort of unspoken tension in the air, but neither of them were willing to act on it - yet. 

Dean almost jumped out his skin when the detective felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello?" Dean hissed softly, turning away from Cas. 

"What's taking you guys so long?" Kevin from IT asked.

Oh right, they were supposed to be putting up cameras. 

"Calm down," Dean soothed, we've got a couple more left to do then you can turn them on." 

"Tell him the van is hot and I'm hungry!" Dean could hear Ash yelling. 

Dean smiled to himself, Kevin and Ash had been working surveillance for ages, and they still amused the detective. 

"Shut it Ash! Dean just hurry up," Kevin complained.

"Will try," Dean said and hung up. 

Dean turned to look for Castiel, he was already about five metres away from Dean, assembling a camera angling towards the door. The cameras had to be tiny so no one noticed them, unfortunately this meant that they had a poor range - so they had to put up several. 

Dean and Cas worked in silence, working efficiently through the rooms to set the cameras up. It was only as they were leaving the church that one of them spoke.

"What if we don't catch the sociopath in time?" Cas muttered.

Dean frowned at Cas and said, "We're gonna catch this son of a bitch, okay Cas?" 

Cas nodded, but didn't look convinced.

*~* 

Three hours later Dean and Cas were sitting at the back of the church, one eye on Francesca and one eye on the priest giving his sermon. 

"I can't believe Ellen let you come with me," Dean said sulking.

Cas shot him a smirk, "Someone has to do your job."

"Excuse me?!?!"

"Boys," Kevin's amused voice came through the small earpiece in the pair's ears, "Stop flirting and look for our sociopath." 

"Hear hear," Dean could hear Ash's voice in the background. 

Dean and Cas both scowled, the sermon was nearly over and there was no sign of Francesca's attacker.

"Maybe we got it all wrong," Cas said dubiously.

Dean sighed and rubbed his temples, watching as the priest announced that confessions would start.

Dean groaned when he saw Francesca stand in the line, "Great," he muttered, "Just what we need, an hour of our victim crying over the neighbour she kissed while her husband was at work." 

"Confession is a very important part of the Catholic religion, Dean," Cas said quietly.

"Thanks Doc," Dean replied sarcastically.

Luckily Francesca was second in line. She had been in the small room for about five minutes when Cas made a strangled noise. 

Dean frowned at Cas who had gone pale, "What's wrong Doc?" 

"The priest," Cas said in a strangled voice, "Is new in town." 

Dean and Cas stared at each other in mirrored horror. Dean leapt up, pushing desperately through the people filing out the church, vaguely aware that Cas was following behind him. 

Dean burst through the door, gun in hand, eyes searching desperately for Francesca. 

Like a scene out of a thriller movie, Francesca's wide, scared eyes screamed at him from across the room, gagged and bound to the chair, a bloody surface wound stretching across her forehead.

"Fuck," Dean heard Can swear (for the first time) behind him. 

Cas moved past Dean and knelt beside the victim, trying desperately to undo the knots on her binds. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice next to Dean said. 

Dean turned, gun raised by aimed it directly at the priest, who was casually wiping his hands of blood. 

"And why is that?" Cas asked, voice low and dangerous.

The priest grinned slowly at them, "You two are so adorable," He said, a mad glint in his eye, "It took you ages to figure out my unbelievably simple clues." 

"Dean," Cas muttered urgently.

Dean didn't take his eyes off the priest, "What is it Cas?" 

"We have to get everyone out of here, there's a bomb," Cas sounded panicked.

Dean grew cold, but kept his expression neutral, "Are you sure?" 

"Yes," Cas and the sociopath spoke simultaneously.

"Kevin, " Dean said calmly, "Send in a unit to clear the church." 

"Already on it," Kevin spoke in his ear. 

Cas was tugging frantically at Francesca's binds now, trying to work them off with Dean's knife.

"There's no time Dr. Novak," The priest said, grinning like a maniac, "So who's it gonna be? Francesca or yourselves?" 

"Start at the feet," Dean commanded Cas, not taking his eyes off the priest, work on getting the ropes loose from the chair, angle the knife at forty five degrees." 

"Tick tock, tick tock, " The sociopathic priest leered, "You have thirty seconds left." 

"Get out, "Dean pointed his gun at the door, "Now." 

The priest obliged, "Kevin," Dean said urgently.

"Someone's waiting outside to arrest him," Kevin cut him off, "Dean you need to get out, now."

Dean spun around, running towards Francesca and Cas, just as Cas got the last rope lose.

"Run, run, run," Dean urged Cas as he pulled a crying Francesca into his arms. 

Three of them were about three metres from the church door when the bomb went off. Dean plummeted to the ground, taking Cas and Francesca with him, ducking behind a row of seats as shards of glass and wood came flying through the air.

It was about two minutes until the smoke had cleared enough for Dean to speak, voice hoarse he asked, "Cas? Are you alright?" 

"Perfect." Came Cas' sharp, sarcastic reply, so typical of Cas that Dean couldn't help but laugh as he pulled himself and Francesca up. 

The scene as they walked out of the church really was like something out of a movie, smoke behind the three of them, people cheering and a sociopathic priest casually scowling from the back of the police van. Dean laughed in relief as he dropped Francesca off with the medics and turned to look for Cas, luckily Cas seemed to have the same idea because the doctor was right behind him. The pair reached for each other simultaneously, Cas burying his face into Dean's neck, clutching each other tightly.

"We did it Dean," Cas muttered hoarsely, "We actually did it." 

"I know Cas," Dean replied softly as he clutched Castiel closer, "I know." 

*~* 

"Bitch!" Charlie exclaimed as she walked through the door of the police station a few days later, "I leave for a couple weeks and all of a sudden you're the local fucking hero!"

Dean laughed and swung on his desk chair, "Don't feel to bad, the paperwork on this case is a bitch." 

Charlie grimaced in sympathy, "I can imagine!" 

The most difficult part was trying to explain codes and clues, the actual apprehension of 'Father Gavin' was pretty simple, the guy confessed to everything, how he stole an identity, registered as a priest and picked his victims from there and apparently the guy was wanted for several counts of murder in the UK as well, so Scotland Yard was pleased to receive Dean's phone call - all in all a nice, clean ending to a horrible, messy case.

"In all seriousness," Dean fixed Charlie with a 'no nonsense' gaze, "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah I'm fine," Charlie promised with a reassuring look, "Her death just came as a shock to me, but it was really nice to see all my old friends again." 

"I'm glad," Dean said smiling and returning to his work. 

"And you?" Charlie leaned over excitedly, "I've heard rumours about you and a certain sexy doctor..." 

"Oh so now you admit he's sexy?" Dean accused her, remembering the conversation they had a couple weeks ago. 

Charlie laughed, "I admit that you two would be an adorable couple." 

Dean chucked some scrunched up paper at her, "Do your work, Bradbury." 

Charlie laughed. 

*~* 

In reality Cas and Dean hadn't spoken much since they had rescued Francesca - with the exception of an occasion text updating Cas about the case - and Cas was really looking forward to their session tomorrow. 

Dean's thoughts were broken by the sound of his phone ringing. Digging into his pocket Dean located his phone and glanced at the screen to identify the caller. Sam. 

"Hey Sammy!" Dean answered, crowding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he used his hands to unlock the door of his apartment. 

"Hey Dean," Sam answered, "How was your day?" 

They chatted briefly about their days and gossiped about the weird redhead in Sam's history class while Dean heated up dinner. 

"So, " Sam said eventually, "I'm thinking about coming down to visit you in the holidays." 

Dean whooped, "That's fantastic! When do you holidays start?" 

"Three weeks, but," Sam replied, "I have a condition." 

"What's that?" Dean asked, expecting something mushy and Sam-like. 

"Your last session with Cas is tomorrow right?" Sam asked.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yes." 

"I want you to discuss one emotional thing with him," Sam said smugly.

Dean sighed, typical Sam. 

"Fine," The detective grouched, "Happy now?" 

"Ecstatic," Sam replied, "Now I have to go study, goodnight Dean." 

"Night Sammy." 

*~* 

"Hey," Charlie raced up to Dean as he was pulling on his jacket to leave, "Do me a favour? Drinks at the Roadhouse at six? Bring Castiel with you." 

Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"Please?" She pleaded, "I want to try get you two drunk enough to hook up." 

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'll ask him," He promised " 

"Thanks!" Charlie clapped enthusiastically, "Go get him tiger!" 

Dean chuckled at Charlie's antics on the drive to Cas' offices. 

"Come in!" Cas' voice rang out cheerfully when Dean knocked on the doctor's door. 

"Hey Doc!" Dean greeted enthusiastically as the detective entered the room and flopped onto the leather couch. 

They went through the obligatory 'How are you's' quickly enough and got chatting about the sociopath case that Dean had finally finished the paperwork on this morning.

When there was a lull in conversation Dean asked, "So are you determining whether I'm fit enough for duty today?" 

Cas laughed, "I cleared you after the first session Dean." 

Dean put his hand to his chest in mock indignation, "So why the hell am I here then?" 

Cas chuckled, "You tell me Dean." 

Dean sighed dramatically, "My little brother Sammy made me promise I would talk about my feelings on a touchy subject, so there you go Doc, chose something and ask me about it, I'm sure you're curious about something." 

Dean watched as conflicting emotions flitted across Cas' face, steeling himself for questions about his childhood or family.

What the detective didn't expect though was the question that Cas ask.

"Why are you scared of your sexuality?" 

Dean stared at Cas, who was wearing a carefully composed mask, "What?"

Cas frowned, "I said - " 

Dean cut him off, "I heard you," he said chuckling, "I just find it amusing that you can pick out crucial facts - that everyone else fails to see - in sociopathic priest murder victim and still think I'm scared of my sexuality." 

Cas' frown deepened, "I don't understand." 

Dean leaned forward, smirking, "Doc, I've been openly bisexual since I was seventeen." 

Cas narrowed his gorgeous eyes, "I don't believe you." 

"It's true!" Dean insisted, laughing. 

"Well then," Cas stood up and walked around his desk towards Dean, "I suppose you won't mind if I do this." 

And Cas brought his mouth to Dean's in a hard, bruising kiss. And Dean didn't mind - not at all. 

The detective moaned and immediately responded, moulding his mouth to Cas' hungrily, winding his hands into the doctors hair. Cas loomed over Dean as they kissed frantically, like they were designed to fit each other perfectly. The heat flashed between them like a sauna, hot and burning, only increasing when Dean grabbed onto the back of Cas' thighs, pulling the doctor down onto Dean's lap. 

They both groaned into their kiss when Cas straddled Dean, bring their bodies together in one big, heated furnace. Dean tugged frantically at Cas' tie, gasping as Cas bit down on Dean's bottom lip. Managing to discard the doctor's tie, Dean started to try unbutton Cas' buttons, made incredibly difficult when Cas latched his mouth to Dean's neck, biting the heated flesh and then soothing it with his tongue, causing Dean to moan obscenely. 

Eventually Dean managed to get Cas' shirt buttons undone and then it was the doctor's turn to moan obscenely as Dean wrapped his mouth on one of Cas' dusky pink nipples. 

"Fuck Dean!" Cas cursed, grinding down onto Dean's arousal involuntarily and pulling frantically at Dean's plain black t-shirt. 

Dean reluctantly removed his mouth from Cas' chest to let the doctor pull the detective's shirt over his head. Dean pushed Cas' trench coat and shirt off the doctor's shoulders simultaneously, then bringing their mouths together in a filthy kiss, moaning as their naked chests connected, bare skin on bare skin. 

"Still think I'm scared of my sexuality?" Dean gasped.   
"Shut up," Cas growled as he brought their lips together again, pawing at Dean's jean zipper.

Dean smirked into the kiss, grabbing Cas' ass and pulling their groins together, trapping Cas' hand inbetween them and grinding up, creating friction that had the doctor gasping into Dean's mouth. 

Almost in retaliation Cas cupped Dean's arousal through his jeans, pressing his palm down and smiling when Dean gasped and bucked his hips up into Cas' hand. Dean, having decides this foreplay had gone on long enough, deftly undid the button and zipper on Cas' smart, black pants and pushed the doctor's pants and boxers over his ass simultaneously, revealing Cas' throbbing cock. 

Dean trailed his fingers along the shaft of Cas' cock lightly, accompanying the movement with a bite onto the doctor's collarbone, leaving a mark the detective knew would be there for several days. 

"Stop teasing me," Cas moaned, bucking up desperately into Dean's hand. 

Dean let go of Cas' arousal for a minute to quickly undo his own jeans, hurriedly pulling his cock out and bringing it together with Cas', the pair letting out matching moans at the feel of the other's hard flesh against their own.

"Fuck Cas," Dean choked out, "Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are? How close I was to fucking you in the corridor of that church?" 

Cas' answering moan spurred Dean on and the detective roughly stroked their cocks together, creating delicious friction. The doctor captured Dean's lips in a rough kiss and he ground into Dean's hand, movements becoming more frantic.

Dean and Cas climbed quickly to their climaxes together, their movements quickly becoming erratic and Cas' office filling with their barely muffled moans. A couple more rough strokes and Dean was biting into Cas' shoulder to muffle his scream as the detective came violently, white flashing across his vision. The feeling of Dean's cock twitching next to Cas' pulled the doctor of the edge too, and he came half a minute later with a cry Dean's name. 

Cas collapsed onto Dean's chest, exhausted and Dean brought an arm up to curl around the doctor. The pair lay in comfortable silence for a couple minutes while their breathing slowed. 

"Oh," Dean said suddenly remembering Charlie's request, "Charlie wants you to come with me to drinks later so she can hook us up." 

Cas snorted and chuckled into Dean's chest, "Well I suppose I can try pretend to be attracted to you." 

Dean smacked Cas in playful indignation, "Excuse me?!" 

Cas laughed and the pair shared a look that made Dean's insides twitch hopefully. 

"How about I buy you dinner before we meet them for drinks?" Dean asked softly, brushing Cas' hair out of the doctor's eyes.

Cas smiled shyly, "I would like that very much." 

Dean's answering grin was dazzling. 

The end.


End file.
